England
by Tbonechick2011
Summary: Sequel to: The Haunted Library which is a sequel to Behind the Scenes of Decisions. Read those before this one please! It's finaly DONE!
1. Mom and Dad

A/N: This is where I left you guys on the last story, the Haunted Library. We are picking up right here. So if you hadn't read ANY of my stories, read the last three. You can skip the one shot. Because if you come in now, you'll be soooo lost. So here we go!

* * *

December

Mai's House

10:32 A.M.

I curled up in my chair, and pulled my knees close to my chest, and hugged them. Naru's face haunted me a bit. I've never seen him like that before. His voice was so strained. So desperate. Even though it wasn't very noticeable, I could trace the hints he hand given off. Something was troubling him deeply. I bet even if I did go to sleep, Gene wouldn't come. He never came unless something paranormal was going on.

'_Mom. Dad. I need you.' _I thought silently to myself.

I checked the time again, and sighed. My mail would be here by now, but I didn't want to get it. Not yet anyways. I reached over the arm of my chair, and grabbed my tea cup. The warmth soothed my cold fingers and quelled my throat. I don't know why, but I felt like crying. I know its Naru's business and all, but something was off.

'_You're afraid you'll loose him again, Mai.' _I hugged my knees tighter, and answered myself. "I am."

Trying to bring myself out of the depressing mode I had set myself in, I stood up and stretched. I need a walk. I walked towards my door, and slipped my shoes on, and grabbed my black coat. I buttoned the large buttons in the front, and let the bottom of it fall to the back of my knees. I slipped on my white fingerless gloves, and wrapped a black and white stripped scarf around my neck. I grabbed my black messenger bag, and slipped it over one shoulder. I stepped outside of my apartment, and into the cold snow. I shuddered and brought my jacket closer to me. I knew the way by heart, and slipped behind some buildings to take my own path to the graveyard.

The snow wasn't disturbed by anything, and the cemetery seemed peaceful and tranquil. I spotted their graves under the tall oak tree, and I made my way over there.

The snow crunched under my feet, and I noted that I was the first one here since the snow had fallen again. Some birds sang freely and played in the new snow.

I found their head stones and stopped in front of it, smiling gently to myself. I was always at peace.

"Hi mom, hi dad. I'm sorry I haven't been by in a while. Things just got crazy at the office." I stopped thinking about my morning. "And I think things are going to get crazy again." My eyes started to sting, and I shook a little. "You know, I don't think I've ever gotten over it all, mom. I've done well so far, keeping my grades up, getting into high school, making enough money to get by on my own. But I'm starting to wonder if things are going to go down hill for me." I spoke softly, and a tear rolled down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away, and snuffled. My cell began to ring, and I jumped, surprised. I fumbled in my pockets, and found it. Naru's name appeared on the screen. I answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Mai?" He sounded calm, and collected, like nothing had gone on. "Where are you?"

I stopped. He never really called me outside of work, but this was absurd. I sniffled a little, and tried to calm down from my near break down.

"I'm at the cemetery." I answered. "Naru, is everything alright?"

There was a pregnant pause, and I wondered if we were still connected.

"Naru?"

"I'm still here. Listen Mai, stay where you are. I'll come and get you, okay? We need to have a talk."

I nodded my head, even though I knew he couldn't see me. His voice was gentle, and soothing, not like I knew it to be.

"Okay."

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay."

And with that, he hung up on me. I sank to my knees in the soft mound of snow, and bent my head. What is wrong with all of us? I hugged myself again as the wind bitterly blew against my face, and I closed my eyes.

"I'm really confused now, I feel like something really bad is going to happen. I think it's because of all the secrecy. Ever since Matsu-san's visit this morning, Naru's been…well…different. I think he's worried, but won't show it." The wind blew harshly against me, and bit my skin, as if to agree with me.

And then, it was silent. The birds had left, and took their melodious songs with them. It was empty. My legs grew a little numb, and I took the chance to stand up.

"I miss you." And tears sprung to my eyes again.

I stepped back, and turned away from their graves. I remembered Naru's words as I started to walk away. So I found a bench, and cleared the snow off it to sit down.

"Mai, you're going to get a cold if you don't get a heavier coat on." A firm voice scolded me from behind. I turned quickly, and found Naru. I stood up, and smiled at him, regardless of the scowl he was wearing on his face. He slipped off his coat, and put it over my shoulders.

"Here, stay warm, idiot."

My grin turned to a scowl. So he was still full of insults. Big surprise there. His expression was a little bit more readable, more relaxed. He looked over to my parent's head stones, and his expression softened. I watched his face, looking for something, but I didn't know what.

"Want to meet them?" I asked.

I guess I startled him, because he looked down quickly at me, and was confused.

"Who?" He asked.

"My parents. Come on."

I walked back to their graves, and felt Naru a little hesitant, but he soon followed me. I stopped when I got close enough, and he stopped next to me. His eyes searched the graves, recognizing the name, Taniyama.

"I'm sure you know what its like," I started. "To lose someone you love very much. It hurts at first, but then that feeling is numb. You never get over the lost, because they're right here." I put my hand over my heart.

He looked down at me, and actually smiled. I was taken by surprise, and didn't have much time to react before he turned his back to me.

"Mai, let's go. We need to talk." He said softly.

I bid my parents a silent good bye, and began to walk with him towards a black car. Naru's cell began to ring, and he dug in his pocket to answer it.

"Hello? Oh, mother." And with that, he switched over to speaking to her in English. Something I didn't know at all. I thought about learning while Naru left for England, but I never had time to pick it up. I never met his mother, Luella, but from what Madoka has told me, she's a wonderful person. Naru doesn't mention his family much. That's why it was a shock to us all when he told us about Gene and the real reason for him and Lin being in Japan.

When I reached his car, he opened up the passenger side, and held the door for me with one hand. I got in, and buckled up while he remained outside, talking on the phone. I heard my name mentioned a couple of times, but I chose to ignore it.

* * *

A/N: So, here it is my friends. The first chapter is up! I don't own Ghost Hunt, by the way. Uhm, so read and review. Thanks to the ones who wanted more on my last story, because that ending scene is what I ended up with. And my imagination took off with me. If you think it's a little stupid, let me know. Please. I'll just immediately stop, and drop it. But if you want more, I'll be more than happy to oblige. So, if you want to make my day a lot better, move your mouse dealy down to that green button that says: "REVIEW" and click on it. Please and thank you! I look forward to your opinion!

Love,

Jazzy


	2. Alex

A?N: Wow guys, you're reviews were inspiring. Here's the next chapter! 3 ya'll!

December

Tamaki's Café- near S.P.R. Office

11:57 A.M.

I fidgeted under Naru's gaze, and looked down at the menu. I already knew what I wanted, but I wasn't focused on it at all. I could feel his eyes search me, and I desperately wished I could read minds to see what was going on inside his head. He never took me out. He never bought me anything.

But then again, he never answered all of my questions I had asked on the way here. But I had a feeling that my questions would be answered soon, in this small secluded café. No one was here, and it was tucked away in a little corner, making it hard to find.

And then I remember it was Naru who found it. He liked the way it was tucked out of sight. No windows, no random people wondering in. The only way you could find it is if you really wanted to.

The waitress approached us, her face bright and cheerful, with a notepad and pen in her hands.

"If you're ready to order, I'll take it for you."

I looked up at Naru, who nodded his head, allowing me to order first. I looked down at my menu, and decided.

"Uhm, I'll have the triple chocolate hot chocolate please."

She smiled again, and wrote it down on the pad. She looked back up, and turned to Naru.

"And you?"

Folding my menu and his, he smirked.

"Peppermint green tea." He answered, and handed her the menus.

Her smile faltered as she took the menus.

"Okay, those will be out soon."

She turned on her heel in a huff, and left us alone. I'm sure her pride was slightly injured. He didn't even give her a second look, and I'm sure that was what she was after. His eyes stayed on me for the most part.

The café was slightly empty, minus the couple sitting near the door. We were seated in a dark corner towards the back, in a secluded area. If the situation was different, I would have said we were on a date, but I knew better than that.

Naru folded his hands together, propped his elbows on the table, and let his head rest in his hands.

"You have questions, I'm sure."

I looked down at the table, away from his gaze, but brought myself to look back at him.

"I have many, Naru, and I'm sure you won't answer them."

He frowned, and closed his eyes.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked, and looked back at me.

I stopped, and looked for the right words to make sense.

"You are so… so withdrawn I guess. Sometimes you answer my questions, sometimes you avoid them."

He cocked his head to a side.

"You guess, or you know?"

I sighed, and got flustered a bit.

"I- I can't explain it Naru." I shook my head. "Everything seemed fine until Matsu-san came in. I know it was only hours ago when he came in, but it seemed like a lot had changed in those hours. I don't know what, but I can't explain what's going on. You seem worried, calm, angry, and a lot of other things all at once."

"Then let me explain." He broke in my rant, and my heart jumped.

Was I really getting a chance to see what's going on inside Naru's head? Maybe everything would be answered.

I was pulled out of my musings when the waitress came back and set our drinks on the table.

"Thanks."

She left without glancing back this time, and occupied herself at the cash register.

I noticed that my hot cocoa had whip cream on top of it, sprinkled with white chocolate shavings, a chocolate stick sitting in it, and chocolate syrup on the top of it. I took a sip of it, and glanced back at Naru.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly.

He looked down at his tea, and held it with both of his hands.

"There was a prison break last night, Mai. Cole and Jacob were found this morning in Tokyo, but they got away from authorities." My grip on my hot cocoa grew tighter, and my heart skipped a beat. I shook my head.

"What about Alex?" I asked.

He shook his head slowly.

"No news, Mai."

I gave my cocoa a tight squeeze, and took a small sip from it. I focused on it in my mouth, and the chocolaty taste, trying to ignore the tears forming. His sadistic smile flashed in my mind, and shook my head again.

"What am I going to do, Naru?" I asked. "What if he comes after me?" I couldn't help the slight quiver in my voice. I knew what he had planned for me if he caught up with me.

Naru shot me a dark look.

"That's why I brought you here Mai. The police, they said they're searching your neighborhood and mine as well for him, but I don't think that'll be enough." I looked down into my cocoa yet again, scared. "I'm taking you to England."

My head shot up, and my eyes grew wide.

"What?"

I didn't hear him right, did I? This had to be a joke. But his eyes were very serious, and it looked like he already had his mind made up.

"Naru, I-"

"Mai, listen to me." He broke in, his voice strict. "I need you to go to England to stay with my mother and father. It's the only way I can think of protecting you right now from that scum." His voice was cold, I've never heard him get this angry before. "The longer you stay here, in Japan, the closer he could to getting you or me. He's sick in the mind."

I was blown away by the fact that someone was going to come after me. But what got me the most was the way Naru was handling the situation.

"Naru, I don't know if I can leave-"

He reached across the table, and grabbed my hand, taking me by surprise.

"Mai, please. Go to England."

I looked down at his hand, my mind racing.

"Don't make me force you Mai."

Shakily, I pulled my hand out of his, and rested my elbows on the table. I put my head between my hands, and closed my eyes. How long would I be in England? Would I even be back in time for school to start? I missed the last few days of school to go on our last case. But I don't think Naru cared about that right now. He cared about my safety. Getting me out of Japan. He cared about me. Who knew?

I sighed, and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Okay." I finally murmured. "I'll go to England."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so second chapter is up! Please, for the love of ALL GOOD THINGS: DON'T COMPARE IT TO TWILIGHT!!!! Please please please! I'll go on writer's strike if it's compared to that book! *glares at friend with malice* I know it's similar about how Alex is gonna come after Mai, and Naru is gonna get her away like Edward did with Bella, but geeze oh petes! Someone just HAD to compare it like that *glares at friend yet again*. I didn't even get the idea from THAT book. It was all up in my head for once. So, please, R&R. You'd be my best friend for freakin' life I do believe if you did.

Love,

Jazzy


	3. Luella and Martin

December

Revenue Office

3:13 P.M.

I sat back down in the passenger side of Naru's car, and sighed. I felt the weight of my pass port in my pocket. This wasn't easy as it seemed. Naru had driven me around all day, helping me get what I need, stopping so he could talk to people. We stopped in at the police station earlier today, to check in and see if they knew anything new.

No news. Nothing at all. They had lost their trail somewhere near the outskirts of Tokyo, but it looked like they were heading away.

Naru wasn't too happy at all, but he wasn't in a good mood anyways to begin with. He spent a lot of time on the phone, talking to many people, but mainly Madoka, and his parents. And more than half of their conversations were in English.

He drove away from the Revenue office, quiet again. I knew we were heading towards my home, so I could pack. He pulled to the side of the road when we got to my apartment, and turned the car off. I guess he was going inside as well.

"Uhm, I wasn't expecting anyone today, so my apartment might be a little cluttered.

He shook his head, and searched outside.

"It won't be a problem, Mai."

"Okay."

I took a deep breath, and got out of the car. I led him to the door, and pulled out my house keys. Trembling hands made it slightly difficult to get the key it. A hand covered mine, and helped me guide the key into the hole. I gave Naru a weak smile, and turned the latch. With a click, my door was unlocked.

I took a step in, and turned the lights on. I bent down, and grabbed my mail. I led Naru in.

"Make yourself at home. I'll be ready in a few minutes."

Naru stuck his hands in his coat, and looked around, eyes emotionless.

"There's some tea in the pot on the stove. Cups are in the cabinet above the microwave." I offered, and went to my room. I found my suitcase in my closet, and set it on the bed. Quickly, I began grabbing my clothes, and stuffed them in the suitcase.

Within minutes, my suitcase was packed tightly, and I dragged it out into the living room. Naru was standing over my coffee table, looking at a picture of me and my parents. It was taken days before dad died. He glanced up when he heard me struggle with my heavy suitcase. He set down the picture frame, and walked over to help me. He grabbed the bag, and started walking towards the door.

"Hold on, I need to check my mail to see if there are bills I need to pay."

I could hear him sigh, and he shook his head. He was impatient. But I didn't blame him.

"Hurry up." He barked, and left me in my apartment.

I flipped through my mail, but it was all junk mail. Except for the last one. My name was written on the front of it, with no address, no return address, no name, but mine. The hand writing looked like chicken scratch, or that's what my teacher would say. I opened it up, and pulled out the letter, red petals fell out, and I stopped. Red tulip petals to be exact. The same flowers that Alex had produced out of his sleeves that one day. My hands began to shake as I opened up the letter.

'_Mai, now you see me, now you don't. Magic tricks are a lot fun, especially when you have someone to share it with. I'll be looking forward to when we can meet again without Oliver interrupting us again. Like my magic trick, I can make us disappear without a sound._

_Love,_

_Alex.'_

I wanted to scream, cry, something. He had been here. And this letter itself proved that he could have gotten me today, and that he was after me. I read it again, watching his hand writing. He had written Naru's real name scratchy, and angry like. He hated Naru.

'_Why in the hell me?'_

"Mai?" Naru's voice came from the door way. I turned quickly, and stopped shaking. He noticed the letter in my hand, and strode up to me with such grace. He grabbed it from my hands, and shook his head. Grabbing my hand, he towed me towards the door.

"Come on, Mai; let's get the hell outta here."

I slipped my shoes back on, and made sure I was ready to go out, and face the cold.

*LINE*

Tokyo streets

3:32 P.M.

Naru weaved in and out of traffic, taking back roads and slipping in between cars. I found it best to just close my eyes and go with the ride.

We were somewhere deep in Tokyo, and that's all I knew. There were tall buildings that covered the area; most of them looked like they touched the clouds. I've never really went deep into Tokyo before, I've only stayed on my side of the town. What reason was there for me to visit the big city anyways? I decided I couldn't keep my eyes closed forever, if I was to miss the magnificent sight of the giant city.

Neon signs lit up the cloudy streets, and people busied themselves all around, some held children's hands as they shopped for food and Christmas gifts. Bakeries had people dressed as Santa Clause outside, selling bread, or already made soup off the streets. Everyone smiled and seemed to enjoy the season.

_Christmas._ I felt something tug in me. _I won't be home for Christmas this year. I'll need to call my friends and let them know I won't be here._

The streets were busy, but Naru drove through with ease. He pulled up in front of a really tall building, and I shot him a questioning glance. There was a man in a uniform, opening and closing the double glass doors as people went through. I could see a little inside, it was lit up bright, and decorated with old fashioned architecture. Much like a fancy hotel.

"My apartment is here." He explained while fumbling with his phone, and brought it up to his ear for the umpteenth time today. "Lin, we're here. Yeah, right in front. Come on."

Lin emerged from the double glass doors, and the man in the uniform offered to help him carry the two suitcases Lin carried. Lin shook his head, and Naru got out of the car to help him load the cases in. I sat, playing with my gloves, but looked up out of the window towards the city.

The door opened up again, and brought me out of my musings. Lin got in the driver's side, and Naru got in the back seat.

"Let's get out of here Lin; our plane will leave in thirty minutes." Naru spoke silently.

Lin glanced in the mirror, and quickly pulled out in front of a car.

* * *

International Airport

3:31 P.M.

I found my seat in between Naru and the window. Lin sat in front of us, and began to occupy his self with his lap top. I swear it seemed like the man never stopped working. Even in cases like this.

I didn't know what to think. Should I be excited, because this is my first air plane ride running away with the man of my dreams to a different country? Or should I be scared because it was my first air plane ride, and I was running away from someone who was sick in the mind, and into a country where I barely knew the language? I couldn't decide.

So I settled with looking out the window, and watched as all sorts of cars finished backing away from the plane, and people making haste towards the air port.

The engines turned on, and the plane slowly edged forward.

I watched as we took off, and the town of Tokyo soon grew smaller, and began to be covered up by dark grey clouds.

'_Good bye everyone.'_

Naru shifted in his seat next to me, and shot me a wary glance. He looked down at his black note book, and opened it up.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I shook my head. "Good. We'll be arriving in England in a few hours Mai. Madoka said she'd met us at the air port when we got there. It'll be late in the evening, so I suggest you get as much sleep as you can."

"Right." I glanced out the window. "Hey Naru?"

"Hmm?"

He was captivated in his black note book, but he looked up at me.

"When do you think all of this stuff will blow over?"

He shook his head.

"When we get Alex, but I don't know how long that'll be."

I sighed, and looked down at my fingers.

We sat in silence for what seemed like eternity, but it was only four hours. I had taken into working on some of my homework, and Naru would help me every now and then. And if he didn't, Lin was sure to be of some help. I grew tired of it, and checked the time. By now, every one was sleeping minus a few people, like Naru and I. I couldn't tell if Lin was sleeping as well. The Chinese man had left Naru and me alone for the last three hours of the trip.

_10:39. I guess we're getting near?_

All of my homework was finished, and I couldn't sleep to save my life. I glanced at Naru, and prayed that he'd have a book. He was captivated yet again by that book.

"Naru?" I asked again.

"Yes Mai?"

"Do you have a book for me to read?"

His eyes watched me, and his expression yet again was unreadable. And then he smiled. My heart skipped a beat.

"You want to read?"

I nodded vigorously, hoping he had something for me.

"No."

I pouted a little.

"Why? You have a lot of books with you." I argued silently back.

"Because you need sleep Mai. We'll be arriving in England in five hours; you'll have jet lag, and will be exhausted if you don't get any rest."

I nodded my head, and glanced out the window again. The moon was high up in the sky, illuminating the body of water that the plane was over. We were still flying through fluffy clouds that threatened to snow, or maybe rain once we got to England, but right now, it was waiting. My eyes began to slowly droop, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

_I stood in my apartment yet again, but it was different from before. Papers were scattered everywhere. The cushions on my sofa and chair were torn open, stuffing coming out of it. My coffee table was turned over, and the picture of my parents laid before my feet, glass shattered. I bent down, and carefully picked the picture up, slicing my finger on a glass. _

_I gasped in surprise, and stuck my finger in my mouth to nurse the wound. I stepped around the glass, and looked in the kitchen. All of my silverware was strung out everywhere, my plates and bowls were shattered on my floor. Something inside tugged at me, and I wanted to cry, scream, anything, because I knew who had been here. There was no saving what had once been my furniture and dishes. Everything I had kept from my old house after my mother died… destroyed._

_I clutched the picture close to me, and used a wall to lean on. I shook in anger, and a cry escaped from my lips. _

"_Mai."_

_I turned to see the gentle face of Gene. He held his arms out to me, and I let him hug me tightly. _

"_Don't cry out Mai, he'll hear your distress and come."_

"_Can he harm me while I'm astro-projecting?" _

"_I don't know, and I don't want to find out, Mai"_

_I got out of his hold, and biting my bottom lip, analyzed the wreckage._

"_Why did he tear my apartment up?"_

_Gene looked at me with a soft expression, and turned away. He stepped over broken glass and furniture._

"_Because he figured out you had left when he had came to get you. He took his anger out on your apartment, knowing that your dreams would draw you back."_

_Gene turned to me again, and wore the exact same expression Naru held for years. "It's time to wake up, now Mai."_

_And like that, everything turned black._

* * *

3:13 A.M

England Air Port

My eye sight blurred as I was roused from my dream. I felt someone's hand on me, and turned my head a fraction to see Naru's blue eyes.

"Come on Mai, it's time to wake up." He spoke gently.

I squeezed my eyes shut, forcing the sleep out of them, and woke myself up the best I could. I wanted to stand and stretch but we hadn't landed yet. A green light had flashed on, and I glanced at Naru.

"Put your seat belt on." He explained. "We are going to land soon."

I fumbled with my belt, but finally managed to get it on. I couldn't believe I had been asleep for hours beyond belief. Okay, more like five hours. Who knew I'd be able to stay asleep that long on a plane?

The plane slowly dipped down, and began to land on the stretch. I glanced at Naru, who was already packing his stuff up, and Lin turned to check and see if we were up and moving. I grabbed my messenger bag, and made sure I stuck everything in there. I felt in my pocket for my passport again, and this time, I felt something else. I pulled out a flimsy sheet of paper, only to find it the picture I had saved from my apartment.

Lin and Naru stood in between me, glancing around, looking for Madoka as we approached the escalators, but she was no where to be found. Naru did not look happy. We stepped onto the escalator, and started going down, and that was when I found her. She waved happily at me, and I returned the wave. How could she be so chipper this early in the morning?

"Found her." I muttered to him.

He glanced up and found her, but it wasn't her he was looking at. Standing next to her was two older couple, both smiling as brightly as she was. The woman was close to Ayako's age. She was tall in her heels, and her wavy dark brown hair was neatly pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing black dress pants and a bright blue shirt that hugged her. A long brown coat with fur on the inside kept the cold out. Her green eyes shone with delight. The man she stood next to was tall as well, and very professional looking. He wore black dress pants and a red buttoned shirt with a white tie. He wore a black coat as well. His brown hair was neatly combed to one side, and his brown eyes couldn't hide the excitement either. It was like Madoka was contagious. Naru smiled gently. This was the first time I had seen anyone make him happy that quick.

"They came." Lin muttered to him.

We hit the bottom of the escalators, and Naru led us to our welcoming committee. I was instantly engulfed in Madoka.

"Mai! It has been too long!" She exclaimed as she held me close to her.

"Hey Madoka." I giggled as she almost strangled me.

She let me go, and sized me up. The last time I had seen her was after Naru had left for England, almost seven months ago.

The woman was already hugging Naru tightly, and stepped back with admiration gleaming in her eyes. The man hugged Naru as well, and smiles were on everyone's faces, except Naru. He was wearing the same damn poker face he usually wears. The woman left Naru and Lin with the man, and approached me and Madoka. I only had one guess who she was. She quickly grabbed me in a hug, and I was taken by surprise.

"I'm sorry, but you are exactly what I thought you would be. Noll has told us so much about you."

She let me go, and smiled cheerfully. The man came and stood by her. Naru returned to my side, and started talking with Madoka.

"I'm sorry it was sudden, but you already feel like my daughter. I'm Luella Davis, and this is Martin Davis. We're Noll's parents."

* * *

A/N: You guys are the best readers ANYONE could ever ask for. I almost cried when I saw how many reviews I had this morning, and I had to finish this chapter for you guys. I figured you would have liked it anyways. Thank you everyone for your support! I love you all.

Love,

Jazzy


	4. The Garden

December

9:37 A.M.

Davis Mansion- England

I slowly woke up to the sun shining down in my face. The light was so warm, and gentle, like the bed I was sleeping in. I sat up slowly, and stretched my arms whilst yawning. I looked over at the bed side table, and saw a little platter with food on it, and a small flower sitting in a little vase. It was a white tulip. My gaze softened as I picked it up, and twirled it in my fingers, watching the petals. Then my door opened, and in came a chipper Madoka.

"Mai, I know you just got up and everything, but it's best if you get ready soon." She glided in with such grace, and sat on the bed next to me.

Spotting the flower, her smile grew even more.

"Take it as an apology for Naru. He feels bad that he dragged you out of Japan with such haste. But I'm sure you understand."

"Yeah." I said, remembering yesterday's events.

He was in such haste that he threatened the man at the Revenue office that if I didn't get my passport within the next ten minutes, there would be a law suit. That's when I went to get in the car.

"Come on woman, eat your breakfast, you've got a full day ahead of you."

Grabbing my plate, she confiscated my flower, and set it back on the table. She shoved a fork in my hand, and I looked at it curiously. The metal was cold against my skin, and sent shudders up my spine.

"Madoka…"

She stood up and sighed.

"You don't know how to use a fork, do you?"

I shook my head as she sat back down. She adjusted it in my hand, and showed me how to use it properly.

The shower I had taken was nice and relaxing. It gave me time to wake up and relax a little. Soon, I was dried off, dressed, and ready to make an appearance before the Davis family.

I was escorted by Madoka. Together, we walked down the large stair case, and walked towards the living room. The mansion was open with so many windows; all the curtains were pulled back, allowing sunlight to beam in. I guess the clouds from last night broke away. There was so much space.

When we reached the bottom of the steps, Madoka led me into a hall way next to the stairs. Giving me an encouraging smile, she opened the door, and motioned for me to go in without her. Taking a deep breath in, I walked into the room to be greeted by Naru's parents. Luella stood up, and intercepted me. She put a hand on the small of my back, and guided me in.

"Come, Mai, sit, we must talk."

I was seated in a black leather cushioned chair, and I took the study in with wide eyes.

In front of me was a big wooden desk, holding a lap top on the surface, and covered with books and papers galore. A few picture frames sat on top of it, near the lap top. An even bigger maroon leather chair sat behind it, and Martin was seated in it. Behind him was a huge book case that touched the ceiling, and every single shelf was full of books galore. All on paranormal research. The walls were decorated with picture frames full of degrees and certificates.

Luella walked in front of me, and propped herself up on the desk, and crossed her legs.

"This all must be a big shock to you, Ms. Taniyama." Dr. Davis started in.

I smiled at him, and nodded my head. At least he was fluent in Japanese, and easy to talk to. For now.

"Uh, please, call me Mai." I corrected as politely as I could.

He smiled. Luella leaned back on the desk.

"Only if you call us by our first names, Mai." She answered for her husband.

I smiled comfortably. Maybe spending an entire vacation with them wasn't as half as bad as I had led it to be. I could probably learn something more.

"Naru is trying everything he can to tracking them down, isn't he?" I asked, looking down at my hands.

Luella's face grew softer, and she turned back to Martin. He took over for her.

"He is worried about his friends, Mai. It's why he brought you out here. But yes, he is."

I nodded, and sighed. "I don't want him to use PK to find this guy." I said softly.

Luella stood up, and approached me. She bent down in front of me, and grabbed my hands. Looking deep into my eyes, she spoke.

"We've asked him to not to, but as you said before; he's doing everything he can."

I felt something rise up in me, anger, worry, something.

"But he's going to wear himself out!"

She took my face in her hands, and held my gaze. Her green eyes were unchallenging, and loving, like a mother's. They were rather mesmerizing.

"It is his decision of what he does, Mai. We can not change his mind unless we try really hard."

She let my face go, and standing up, she went back to her perch on the desk. Martin took over again.

"Oliver has told us a great deal about you, Mai. How you can astro-project, and see spirits that are occupying a space in your dreams. If you think you need help with anything Mai, we're free to help."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Also" Luella broke in. "Feel free to use the library any time. All rooms are open to you; feel free to explore the house today."

I almost snorted, but held myself. _House? That's a little modest._ Taking that as my leave, I stood up, and bowed.

"Thank you so much for allowing me to stay here."

* * *

Mai's room- The balcony

11:49 A.M.

I stood out on the balcony, looking over the garden below me. Even in winter, it still held its own beauty. The vines on the pavilion were dried and dead, but still hung on to what it could. The paths that tangled through the garden were made of wood chips, and outlined with grey rocks that were very natural indeed. A large metal pole was stuck in the ground, and at the tip, it curled up, and held a humming bird feeder, even though the birds weren't around in winter. A willow tree was the core of the garden; everything seemed to be centered around it. A small stone bench sat underneath it, and squirrels had chosen the opportunity to occupy it. In the middle of what was a flower bed, sat a bird bath, in an angel form. His wings and hands held up the bowl, but I was too far away to see his detail. And right where the stone wall was, vines had taken over the wall itself, as if to keep everything out.

The wind picked up, and I pulled my scarf closer to me.

"Mai."

I turned to see Lin and Naru standing in the door way from my room out to here.

"Hey, just who I needed to speak to."

Naru raised an eyebrow, and I could tell he was curious as to why I needed to speak to him. I walked away from the beauty of the garden, and locked the door tight. I turned back to face the pair, and crossed my arms.

"I don't want you to use your PK abilities to find Alex, Naru." I said as sternly as I could.

His face turned to ice, and his eyes were rock solid. I don't care what he says, but I was going to win this fight, no matter what.

"Mai,"

"I don't want to hear it. Please, don't hurt yourself for me. The energy you put into using your PK is energy that could be used when you desperately need it."

"I think this is a desperate time to use my abilities, Mai."

He argued back. Lin raised an eyebrow, watching us both.

"I'll be out in the hall."

And with that, he left us alone, but neither one of us seemed to be bothered about it.

"Naru, please. What if something happens and you need to use your powers?" I pressed the matter, and took a step forward.

"Nothing should happen that I need them in emergency." He argued back.

I almost snapped.

"Nothing in life goes as it's supposed to, Naru. You and I both understand that."

He stopped and his eyes flashed. I knew he wanted to say something, but he dropped it. His fists opened and closed as he tried to calm down, and I knew I probably over stepped it.

"I'm sorry. That was not my place to speak."

He sighed.

"You are right though."

His voice was a lot gentler than what it had been. I gave him a pitiful smile.

"I never thought that I would live the day where you would agree with me."

I turned away to look back out the window to the garden, my mind began to wonder.

"Is it possible for someone to be caught while they were astro-projecting Naru?" I turned to face him.

"It's possible for a spirit to be caught by a stronger spirit while they are astro-projecting. But hurt, no. Why?" There was a slight hint of concern in his voice.

"What happens to a spirit if it gets caught by the other spirit?"

"The spirit's person enters a coma-like state until their spirit is released. But the body will age, and eventually, the body will die, leaving the spirit with its captor. But it's a rare thing." His eyes flashed again, and he caught on. "Why do you want to know this, Mai?"

Biting my bottom lip, I began to think about what would have happened if Alex caught me last night.

"Because I think Alex is baiting me when I dream _those_ dreams. It happened last night on the plane."

And in a quick breath, I explained everything to him, my flat, Gene's warning, and the picture. When I was done, I could tell he was frustrated.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

I felt guilty, and pouting, I found my shoes more interesting.

"Because I couldn't find you, and this morning happened all too fast."

I could have sworn I heard him growl. There was a knock on the door, and Madoka poked her head in.

"Hey, lunch is ready." She said, and left us.

Naru turned on his heel, and walked out of the door with haste.

"Where are you going?" I asked, concerned that he might do something hurtful.

He turned back with his usual dark look.

"Lunch. Didn't you hear her?"

Relieved, I followed after him.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys. I must say, I almost teared up at the amazing reviews I've been getting. Unfortunately, my updates won't be as quick as they had been in the past. I'll try as much as I can, I'll promise you guys that. But this stupid thing in 4-H has come up, and it's trying to eat away all my days! =( Sorry. But don't loose faith, it'll still be coming. Just at a slower pace.


	5. Chocolate covered Pretzels

December

Davis Mansion- Mai's room

7:36 A.M.

I crossed my legs with my phone in my hand, explaining to a very tired Michoru of my current situation, but I edited the story quiet a bit. Now she was double checking the story, trying to get all of the facts straight.

"So, you're in America?" She asked, sounding a bit amused at the thought.

"Yes, I am."

"With your work?" I nodded my head, and she knew what that meant. "Because his branch in America needed your help."

"Yeah, that's all there is to it. I don't think I'll be back in time for Christmas or for New Years. It might even take up the first part of second semester."

I heard her sigh on the other end of the phone.

"But, wouldn't a passport take up to days to get? You didn't have one Mai."

I sighed again; trying to go over the story Naru had me rehearse. This wasn't part of the story.

"Naru was in such a hurry, because things were getting out of hand. They needed us soon."

"But the passport, Mai."

"As I said before, Naru was in a rush. He moved my name up to the top of the list, and I got it within an hour or so. But seriously though, don't worry about me. I just wanted you to know I wasn't going to be back for a while."

"O-okay, Mai. Be safe." She warned.

"I will!"

And with that, she hung up. I didn't like lying to my friends, but Luella had made a wonderful point: if Alex asks where I am, we'll send him on a wild goose hunt. That's the plan anyways.

I already had my breakfast, and was dressed for the day. Madoka mentioned something about cooking, but I wasn't all that great of a cook.

I pulled the picture of my parents and me off of the bed side table, and studied it. _I'm sorry guys. I won't be home to celebrate Christmas and New Years with you guys._

"Mai!" I heard Madoka's voice sing down the hall way.

"Come! We must go shopping today!" And that would be Luella singing along with her. "There are too many wonderful deals that we absolutely can not pass up!"

I smiled, and grabbed my coat and bag. I left my room, to find Martin coming down the hall way towards my direction. He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"What is it with women and shopping?" He joked, and I couldn't help but laugh. "Have fun today, Mai, and don't let those two wear you out."

I practically skipped down the steps, happy to be out of the mansion for once. Madoka locked arms with me, and Luella, and soon, we were out the door, already laughing and enjoying ourselves.

England Streets

2:57 P.M.

The streets of England were already dry from yesterday's rain, and every window sparkled with Christmas lights from them. There were many cars on the street, but Luella was in such a wonderful mood, we decided to walk. After all, the mansion inside the city itself.

In and out of shops, we've been at it all afternoon. Luella and Madoka started buying presents for Martina, Lin and Naru. I asked them to not buy anything for me, but they did anyways. However, they wouldn't show me what it was. Together, the two could have torn up the town if they weren't so focused on shopping and giggling like a bunch of high school girls. I couldn't help but enjoy myself with the two ladies.

It was in a book shop where I found the perfect gift for Naru.

It was a book. A black leather coated journal, with nothing written on the cover. There were hints of silver that spiraled around it. I gently took it off the shelf; my hands traced the leather, feeling the pattern of it. Somehow, it seemed like it was the perfect gift for Naru.

"Find something?"

I jumped, startled at the voice, and turned to see Madoka. I looked down at the notebook.

"Uh, yeah. I did actually. But I don't have any money, so why bother?"

I started to put it back on the shelf dejectedly, but felt a hand covering mine. It was Madoka yet again.

"I'll cover it for you Mai."

I frowned.

"Madoka, I don't want to owe you anything."

She snatched the book out of my hands, and went to Luella.

"Luella! My dear, I think we are ready."

The brunette woman turned with three or four books in her hand. One of them was over hauntings in America; the other one read something along the lines of "Psychic Research at It's Best" and another one on astro-projecting. Madoka frowned, and placed her hands on her hip.

"As if you don't have enough books in your library and your study."

Luella huffed, and rolled her eyes.

"Madoka, one can never have too many books. What's that?"

She nodded at the black journal.

"Something that Mai wants to buy, but doesn't have the money."

Luella raised an eyebrow, and a smile played on her lips.

"Oh? Okay. Let's go then shall we?"

And like that, she was off towards the cash register, almost dancing around. I shook my head in wonder with the woman. How is it that Naru is so emotionless at times, but his mother was full of energy, like Madoka? Maybe it's that little fact that makes him hard to read.

Luella and Madoka made small talk with the cashier, and soon, we were back on the streets of England. The wind began to pick up a little, and clouds above started to roll in slowly.

"Oh!" Madoka exclaimed suddenly. "We need to run by the cooking shop Luella. We need to get chocolate coating for the pretzels today."

"Right."

And without a warning, yet again, the two women had locked arms with me, and we made a hard left into a small bakery shop.

The smell of sweet treats hit me as soon as the door opened, and my eyes opened wide, taking in all of the different colors of pastries. There were cookie cakes in the form of a snow man, decorated with icing.

Luella walked around the store with me, showing me each pastry, giving me its name in English. For the love of everything good, I could not get it as well. But I had to give Luella credit for trying.

Madoka bought the chocolate coating, and arms locked again, we went back out on the street. We were making jokes about Lin in a Santa Clause suit, when I was jerked to a stop. Luella's cheerful face suddenly went serious, and Madoka had a glare worthy of Naru's standards. I looked at the source of the problem.

A lady stood in front of us, wearing a pink and black business suit. She was in her upper fifties, and her blonde hair was worn in a tight bun. A brief case hung at her side, and her clothes showed no signs of a wrinkle. This woman must have lived a very strict-standard life. It reminded me of the lady at the library, but that was when she was possessed. The lady did not seem very pleasant at all.

They exchanged a few words in English, but it was mostly Luella. The other woman glared as hard as Madoka had, and I could feel the tension between our group and the woman. Her brown eyes were ice.

Then, the woman left us there alone in the street, as if nothing happened, and nothing was wrong. Madoka took a step forward, as if to chase her down, but I pulled on her arm.

"Madoka, let's get home, okay?"

It was probably a good thing that I was carrying the bags, or Madoka, in a desperate attempt, would have taken the opportunity to throw something at her. I glanced at Luella, whose mood looked like it was starting to get brighter.

"What was that all about anyways?"

Both of the women exchanged glances, but said nothing. I frowned and wanted to stop, but maybe it wasn't my business.

"Sorry that you had to see that, Mai." Luella apologized. "That woman is not a very nice woman."

"What did she say?" I asked, my curiosity spiking.

Madoka frowned.

"She has nothing important to say."

I nodded my head in a silent agreement, but I really knew something more had been said than what either woman was letting on.

* * *

Davis Mansion

6:48 P.M.

"Like this?" I asked as I dropped a few pretzels into the big bowl in front of me.

"Yeah, you got it Mai!" Madoka encouraged.

I took the wooden spoon, and mixed the pretzels in slowly, letting the chocolate cover them the best they could. Luella stood over my shoulder, examining my work.

"Good, now get the two pronged thingy right here," she handed me something that had two pointy tips on the end of a wooden handle. It was like a giant fork, but it on had two tips instead of three. "And dip it in the chocolate to fish for your pretzels."

I looked at the kitchen utensil, and dipped it in there, catching all of the pretzels that I could catch on it. I let some of the chocolate drain off of it, and set the coated food into a small tray to dry.

"There you go Mai!"

"Maybe you could make me some when we get back to Japan."

I rolled my eyes at Naru, but I'm sure he couldn't see it, my back was to him. Luella was the first to jump on him.

"Get out of here Naru. Don't you know this place is sacred?"

Naru let out a chuckle. I stopped to watch the interesting scene.

"Sacred? To who, mother, is the kitchen so sacred?"

Madoka turned on him, her pronged thingy was in her hand, and very intimidating.

"To women, dear Noll. Now leave. The power of Women compels you!"

She shook the prong at him warningly, and he took a step back.

"Madoka, that is very childish, even for you."

She took a step forward, and pointed it at him.

"We'll see who the child is after this pointy utensil goes somewhere very uncomfortable, and you have to run to your mother because Mad Madoka stuck you again with her weapon of terror."

"Okay, okay," Naru said, and started making his way to the door. "I'll leave you be then, Madoka. Mai, when you have time, come see me. I'll be in my room."

Luella and Madoka raised an eyebrow as Naru left, and glanced at me.

"And I quote; 'I'll be in my room.'" Madoka's grin grew even more sadistic instead of encouraging.

"Stop it!" My face grew red. "Nothing is going to happen. Naru isn't like that."

Luella nodded in agreement. I sighed, and turned back to my pretzels, trying to get the all straightened out.

"Nope, he's not. But that's because he grew up to soon." She stopped, looking thoughtful for a second. "But he's still a guy."

Madoka glanced at me again, and before I knew it, something landed in my hair. I jumped, frightened, and put a hand to my hair, looking for what it was. My hand came back, sticky, and…brown?

I glared up at Madoka, who held her chocolate covered spoon that she had just used as a catapult. Luella glanced up when she noticed both of us having a stare down. I grabbed my prong, and picked up some pretzels on it, and launched them across the kitchen, hoping it would land on Madoka. She ducked down, and instead, the pretzels hit Luella. I stopped, eyes wide, and I covered my mouth.

"Oh my God, Luella, I didn't mean for it to hit you!" I exclaimed.

And that was when all war broke loose. Chocolate chunks, pretzels and even an occasional spoon, went flying everywhere, making one huge, chocolaty mess. Oh boy.

7:13 P.M.

I sighed as I tried to scrape the worst of the chocolate off of me, but it was no use. I didn't have a lot of time for a shower, but I needed one, bad. There were pieces of chocolate coating sitting in the sink I was bent over. Maybe if I just ran my hair underneath the faucet, it'll get the worst of it out.

I was covered in chocolate from head to toe, and it was everywhere. All over my face and my clothes, and defiantly on my hands. When I accidentally lost my spoon, I resorted to using my hands. Oh well. There was a soft knock on my bathroom door.

"Enter!" I called out.

"Mai?" It was Naru. He walked in, and left the door open. I jumped in surprise.

"Ah, I-I was just cleaning up."

He furrowed his eyebrows together, and looked a little bemused.

"What on earth happened to you? There was a lot of yelling and shouting and laughing. The laughing was the only reason why we didn't come in. One of the maids warned us to not enter the kitchen. I see why now."

He approached me, and was suddenly close. I could feel my face grow red as he gently grabbed a piece of chocolate covered hair.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Naru?" I asked, trying to change the subject quickly.

His blue eyes flashed, remembering what he told me.

"Ah, yes. Lin and I are making protection charms."

I frowned.

"There's a spirit here?"

He shook his head.

"No, idiot. There would not be a spirit at a Ghost Hunter's house, rest assured."

I frowned, but chose to ignore the insult instead.

"So, what are they for?"

"To keep unwanted visitors out of your dreams."

I knew he meant Alex. Since the conversation turned serious so suddenly, he dropped my hair, and took a step back.

"So, do you need help?"

"Yes. Right now, we're setting them around the house, but tomorrow, I'll need your help setting the up around outside."

I couldn't help but wonder about Lin.

"Where's Lin going?"

Naru shrugged.

"None of my business where he goes. Just be sure you're ready by the morning to help me set the charms out, okay?"

"Yes sir, boss sir." I said as lightly as I could.

"Oh, and Mai, take a shower tonight. Sleeping in chocolate coating would make a big mess for the maids."

I blushed brightly as he left me alone in the bathroom.

* * *

A/N: Guys, I'm soooo pleased that you are amazing reviewers! I can't express my love for you guys in words. But if you were with me right now, I'd hug you soooo tight, you wouldn't breathe. And then I'd let my dog play with you. She's cute! Anyways, this chapter was sooo much fun writing. I got the idea when I was dipping pretzels for a snack. But yeah, here's another chapter. Happy New Years everyone! I love you all and your reviews!

Love,

Jazzy


	6. Christmas Tags

December

Davis Mansion- outside

7:01A.M

I felt the cold metal plates in my hands through my mitts. Carved on them was the protection spell, the one that would save me from my soul getting caught while I was in the midst of astro-projecting. Naru said that I might not even have a chance of astro projecting unless I really desired it.

I followed behind Naru, like a lost puppy, holding the metal plates close to me. He carried around a thick hammer and nails.

Sure, it must've looked akward for two teens up early and out in the cold English morning, wondering around the walls with a hammer, but the workers didn't seem bothered by us.

"Mai," Naru snapped. "get your head out of the clouds."

I jumped out of my musings, and handed him one of the plates. He already had a nail driven into the wall.

"You know what, Naru?"

"Hmm?" He had hung the plate up and was already walking away from me to nail the next plate up. I ran to catch up with him.

"I really like your family."

He stopped, and began to nail another nail in the wall with no struggle.

"And why is that?"

I handed him a metal plate, and he slid it on with ease.

"Because they remind me of what my family use to be like."

He stopped and watched the metal plate swing on the nail.

"They tend to do that."

I followed him again, and this time, we were by the garden wall.

"We went shopping yesterday." I continued in hopes to drag out the conversation.

"I noticed."

I frowned at him while he took another plate, and he started to walk off.

"We ran into someone. A lady. She wasn't very nice to Madoka or Luella. Some uptight blonde."

Naru stopped, and nailed another nail in the wall, this time, his hits were more aggressive.

"That would be Belinda."

He stopped and stared at the wall, drifting off to his own musings, something he rarely did. I knew that I poached a touchy subject.

"I'm sorry; you don't have to talk about it." I quickly apologized.

Naru took a step back to admire his work.

"Belinda is an ungrateful woman, Mai. She hates us."

I bit my bottome lip, definatly confirming my suspicions. I've heard Naru getting cold before, but his reaction blew my mind.

"We're done."

And with that, Naru turned and left me alone in the cold. I furrowed my eyebrows together. Yep. Something is dark about the woman.

* * *

Davis Mansion- Livingroom

6:18P.M.

I put the final piece of tape on the present and held the brightly wrapped package up to examine it. Madoka, who was standing next to me, let out a frustrated sigh.

"What's wrong Madoka?" Luella purred from the other side of the table. Shooting a dark glare at the bright, happy lady, Madoka growled.

"The paper keeps tearing!"

Luella glided to our side of the table, and placed a hand on my back as she glanced over my shoulder.

"Madoka, dear, you don't have enough wrapping paper for your present. Here."

Luella confiscated Madoka's present from her, and moved her off to the side. When done wrapping the present, Luella presented it with triumph.

"There! All fixed!"

I stared at the massive amount of paper the Luella had thrown on there, held together with tape galore. I hid a laugh behind my hand as Madoka's glare turned into a playful smile.

"Ah! Lin will have fun opening that on Christmas!"

"Opening what?"

All three of us turned to the door of the living room to find Martin holding a box in his hand. We were stationed off to the side on top of the pool table. The warm fire plave was going, giving off the comforting smell.

There was a loud grunt behind Martin.

"Father, please move. We need to bring the tree in."

Martin looked over his shoulder, and danced out of the way of Naru and Lin as they entered, carrying a huge plastic boz. He glanced over at the table and spotted the horrendously wrapped present, and frowned.

"Madoka?"

She giggled and pranced towards him to relieve the box from him.

"Mai, look at these ornaments."

I placed a tag on my present and wandered over to Madoka. She flung the lid open, and I peeked inside. All sorts of colors gleamed in the light.

"Wow!" My eyes widened, trying to take in all of the floresent colors.

"Mai?"

I turned when Lin called out my name. His expression was puzzeld as he took a step towards me.

"Yes?"

"You have something on your back."

"Huh?"

He approached me with caution, and grabbed at the small of my back. With gentle wease, he tugged, and something came off. He read it, and a smile played on his lips as he read the Christmas tag out loud.

"'To Naru, from your mother. There's another reason why you brought her here, and I've figured it out: you are secretly eloping. Love, Mom.'"

Naru, who had already dragged out the branches of the tree, and was standing in the middle of it glared up at his mother. Red escaped to my cheeks as I turned back to the ornaments. Luella, Madoka and Martin had their laughs.

"Children." Naru muttered, and turned back to the tree.

* * *

10:35 P.M.

The tree stood tall against the fire place. The ornaments glistened in the light of the fire, and presents were packed under the tree already. We sat in front of the fire, weather it was chairs, couches, or on the ground, and a plate full of chocolate covered pretzels were being passed around.

Luella had dismissed all the servants to go home early, and everyone was in a bright and cheerful mood, except Naru who was kinda sorta still mad about the Christmas tag. Luella and Martin were sharing their fondest memories of ghosts that they had come across.

"…came to find out that he was a cross dresser looking for the first man he had slept with!" Luella elaborated, and giggled.

I think she had one to many egg nogs tonight, because she was extremly slap happy. Her face was a little flushed, but her spirit was wonderful.

"I think it's time we went to bed." Naru suggested.

Luella shook her head vigoursily.

"No, we need more Egg nog, that's what!"

Madoka laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Martin, it's time we all went to bed." Madoka agreed.

I stood up off the floor and stretched. Madoka tugged on my pant leg, and I held a hand out for her. She lifted herself up off the ground, and hugged me.

"Good night, my dear."

"Night Madoka."

And with that, everyone had cleared out of the room. Everyone but me and Luella. She stood up from her seat on the couch, and walked to the window.

The wind was blowing hard, and helping the snow fall. It looked like a blizzard was going on. I could hear her sniffle a little bit, and I began to wonder if I should approach her or not. I did cautiously, and set a gentle hand on her back.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She turned back to me, and her eyes were brimmed with tears.

"That story was Gene's favorite. He wanted me to tell it every Christmas. It was because he was with me on that case. It was his first one ever without his brother."

I hugged her tightly, and she took my hug.

"Noll told me that he's your dream guide."

I nodded my head.

"Yeah. He is."

She broke away from my hug, and wiped her tears clear from her eyes.

"Good. He was always so helpful towards others. I hope he and Noll can help you, Mai."

I gave her a weak smile.

"Thanks. I know they will." The moment was a little akward, so I decided to change subjects quickly. "Come on Luella, let's get you to bed."

She nodded her head faintly, and let me tug her to her room.

* * *

_There was screaming and cries. Everything was dark in the hall way, and I stumbled around, looking for light. Light shone through the cracks of a door, and I opened it up._

"_NO!"_

_There was a terrible yell, and I saw that it came from me as a dark shadow advanced on me. I was tied down to a cold metal table that looked like an operating table. The dark figure was stradling me, and I let out another blood curling scream as he grabed for my neck. I gasped when I saw who it was. Alex. I let out another scream as he did an unspeakable deed._

* * *

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it took me for flippin' ever to get another chapter back up. Surprise family visits tend to do that, and I didn't want to be rude. Anyways, this chapter was a little rough in my opinion. But it's okay I guess. Thanks for all of your support, and I would like to remind you guys, stay safe. Good news by the way, I was supposed to go back to school today, but we got in three inches of snow the day before, so they canceled school today. And the high way is in a horrible shape, they went ahead and cancled for tomorrow as well, so I'll be using the time to my advantage, and try to get this done. :) I hope you guys don't kill anyone while you are back at school, if you are going back. And thank you for your support again, I really appreciate it! Oh, and I would like to remind you guys, even though it hasn't happened to me, please, if you write stories, don't steal other people's ideas. It's not really fun for the writer at all, and they get sooo bent out of shape and miserable. Just remember, if it's not your idea, don't use it please. I love you all! 3 I also noticed that I didn't put a disclaimer up yet, so here it is. I don't own Ghost Hunt. If I did, I'd be too giddy beyond words, and wouldn't know what to do with it. :D

Love,

Jazzy!


	7. Christmas Eve

December

Davis Mansion- Mai's room

7:28A.M.

"NO!"

I woke up with a gasp, and shot straight up in bed. My heart was racing fast, and I looked around my room, double checking to see if I wasn't dreaming. Everything seemed in place. My hands were shaking like crazy, and I did my best to control them. Sweat was dripping down my forehead, and I quickly wiped it away. I closed my eyes, and rubbed my temples, thankful that it was just a dream.

"Mai, are you okay?" I heard Madoka call from my door, and then she entered without even knocking.

She came and sat on the edge of my bed with me, and took my hand into hers.

"Bad dream." I explained quickly.

She furrowed her eyebrows together.

"I thought Naru put protection charms up yesterday."

"The charms are to keep me from astro-projecting into danger. This was just a nightmare I had." I explained quickly.

She gave me a doubtful look, and nodded her head.

"Okay. Get ready, Luella yet again has something planned."

I sighed, and rolled my eyes.

"Will she ever run out of ideas?"

Madoka smiled and shook her head.

"Nope. She's just doing all the things that she never got to do with Noll and Gene. They didn't want to participate in a lot of the stuff Luella wanted to do."

I giggled.

"I see why now. She'd run them down."

Madoka let my hand go, and gave my leg a slap.

"Come on lazy, it's time you got up."

She stood up, and left my room. I sighed, and started to get out of my bed.

"Oh, and this morning, you're gonna have to grab a granola bar for breakfast. The cook got caught in the snow storm on her way back from a trip. We're temporarily improvising until she can get here, which will be around lunch."

I nodded my head, and she disappeared again. I got up, and stretched before I went to take my shower.

8:00A.M.

I held the granola bar in between my teeth as I slipped on my coat and wrapped my scarf around my neck. I slipped on my gloves, and retrieved the granola bar from between my teeth.

"Okay, I'm ready Luella!" I called out to the lady who was still struggling with her coat as well.

"Ah, be patient!" She called back to me as she struggled with her coat.

I shook my head, and stepped outside, only to have something cold hit my face and splatter everywhere. A snowball. Damn the snowballs. I caught Madoka out of the corner of my eye, giggling as she hid behind a bush. I quickly took cover behind another bush across from her hiding place, and scooped up snow. I peeked over the top of it to see Madoka making a run for it. I stood up, and threw the snowball as hard as I could, and hit her back. She tripped and fell into the snow.

"Madoka?" I called out to her, and got up from my hiding spot.

Worried, I ran over to her, and slipped on the same patch of ice that she had, and fell next to her. She rolled over onto her side, laughing hard, and I sat up the best I could. We were both laughing hard.

"I'm so sorry." I managed to breathe out in between my laughs.

She waved a hand in the air.

"It's no problem."

I stood up, and held a hand out to her, and eyed the patch of ice we had slipped on. Madoka and I brushed ourselves off.

"Where's Luella?" Madoka asked.

"Wrestling with her coat."

Madoka flashed me a devious grin. Grabbing my hand, she led me behind the bushes, and knelt down.

"Come on, we'll nail her as soon as she gets out." She whispered.

I giggled, and scooped up snow, forming a snowball. The door flew open, and we both shot each other a look, and stood to throw the balls. We released them, and our faces dropped when we saw who we nailed. Lin and Naru. I bit my bottom lip.

"Ooops." Madoka muttered.

Naru wiped some of the snow off of his face, and brushed it out of his hair. Lin looked down at his arm where he was hit, and brushed it off. I couldn't help but giggle again.

"Don't you think we've had enough snowballs, Mai?"

"Oh cheer up Mr. Frumpy Pants." Luella spoke from behind, and slipped out from the door to greet us. "Those two were just enjoying themselves." She walked forward, and locked arms with me and Madoka again.

Naru frowned, and crossed his arms.

"And just where are you three going on Christmas Eve?"

"To the poor house to cook and serve meals today. You would know that I go every Christmas Eve if you came around a bit more, Naru." She said cheerfully, and dragged us away.

Now I see where Naru picked up on his snappy side.

* * *

Shelter Home

4:09P.M.

"Try it one more time." Madoka demanded as I used the tongs to put more ham on a plate.

I frowned, and pouted. I couldn't speak English to save my life, and Madoka was yet again trying to help teach me at least one phrase.

"Mer-ry Chr-issma."

Madoka smiled a little.

"It was closer than last time Mai!"

She scooped up a serving of potatoes, and plopped them onto the plate, and passed it down to Luella.

"Give the girl a break, Madoka. You're throwing her into the fire right off the bat. It's not fair for her."

"Thank you Luella."

I put on another piece of ham, and watched as a whole bunch of people filed in, some of them holding small children. They wore rags close around them, and I felt my heart drop a little. According to Luella, these people had no gifts, and no Christmases for themselves. They spent everyday trying to get by and survive.

"It only seems right that we give them something that we have." Luella had explained.

"And what is that?" I had asked, curious.

"Food. And happiness."

Now I saw why. Most of these people were dumpster divers, and some valued everything they took. They deserved a full meal on a holiday.

A man walked in and flashed us a toothy grin. I gave him a small smile back, and turned back to my work.

Everything that the cooks had said was something foreign to me, and I didn't understand what they were saying. To tell you the truth, it was getting frustrating. But I soon learned when to move when someone came my way.

We had served many people, and before we knew it, the room was packed tightly of homeless people, trying to get something warm to eat on Christmas Eve.

"You know," Madoka spoke again. "The Queen sent you an invitation to her New Year Ball, Luella. I think you and Martin should go."

Luella snorted as she piled on green beans to a plate, and passed it on.

"Yeah right. Martin does not like to go to parties like that. You know better than that Madoka."

She smiled nefariously and shook her head. "But we've talked about it, and he's said yes. As long as we don't go alone. We were hoping that you would like to attend as well Madoka. And you too Mai, you can come as well. We hope that if you two go, then Lin and Oliver have a good enough reason to attend."

I snorted.

"Me? Dance? That's like asking me if I would jump off a cliff."

Madoka frowned.

"You really aren't that bad of a dancer, are you?"

I nodded my head.

"Think about it, me plus heels plus dress equals suicide. If I made it through the night in one piece, I'd be surprised."

I plopped another piece of ham on a plate and passed it down.

"Can you tell the people that I'm out of ham?" I asked Madoka.

She nodded, and turned around to holler at somebody. A big lady came next to me, and I scooted out of her way as she dumped some pieces of ham in the container.

"But Mai, you would have fun." Luella started back on it again. "Besides, I have a dress that I would believe would fit you…"

I shook my head.

"I'm not going to go unless you count spending your time in a hospital fun."

"You're not that bad of a dancer, Mai. You just don't want to embarrass yourself in front of Noll is all." Madoka teased, and earned herself a death glare.

"I'm not going. And that is final."

Luella scoffed.

"Says you. You'll wrap your mind around it eventually."

I shook my head.

"Nope. I don't change my mind about these things."

Luella and Madoka shot each other a look, and shook their heads.

"Alright Mai, whatever you say."

We stopped out plates, and looked out. It seemed that everyone who was coming, came.

"Let's go home girls. Whaddya say to that?" Madoka asked, and pulled me and Luella away. She waved at the cooks and other people, and we left the kitchen, and put out jackets on before we stepped out into the cold.

* * *

England Streets

5:28 P.M.

"We wish you a scary Christmas and a spooky New Year!" Luella sang off key, and laughed when she was done with her rendition of the Christmas song.

Madoka and I giggled at her as she pranced around, twirling to her own tune.

"Luella that would have to be the most interesting song I've heard from you yet."

The fresh layer of snow crunched under our feet, and more flakes were drifting down from the dark sky. I held my tongue out to catch a flake.

"It's so light and fluffy!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, and it's sticking rather well, wouldn't you say Madoka?"

"Perhaps a snow man next?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

She turned around to face us, and walked back wards. Pointing a finger, and careful about where she stepped, Luella smiled.

"That, my dear, and a white Christmas. Something we haven't had in a while."

"Exactly."

I spotted a familiar figure ahead of us, and stopped when I recognized her. Belinda. Madoka stopped as well, and reached out to grab Luella, who twirled around, and spotted her as well.

"Come on dears, if we don't say something, neither will she."

Madoka locked arms with me and Luella, and we boldly continued venturing forward. Belinda's hair was down and straightened. She wore the same pink and black business suit we had seen her in the other day. She stopped right in front of us, and Madoka decided to stop as well. She and Luella plastered on a fake smile, and said something nice to her. The lady snapped at them, and her eyes searched me.

"If you were smart, you'd leave them now, instead of wasting your time." She said to me.

I blinked back, surprised. She spoke in Japanese to me. And it wasn't very nice at all. A frown grew.

"I came to them for a reason, and I do not waste time with them. It's none of your business what I am doing and what I'm not doing." I snapped back. Wow, I swear Naru was channeling me.

Her eyes flashed, and she took a step forward.

"If you value your life, you would leave as well. It was their fault Gene got killed."

I stopped, and felt my eyes grow wide. Luella stopped as well, and brought a trembling hand to her mouth as tears formed and her once colorful face paled. Madoka let go of my arm, and went straight to comforting Luella. Anger grew in me. I took a step forward, and slapped her hard. I must say, it took us both by surprise, and I let my hand hang in the air. Her cheek began to sprout a red mark, and her hand gently went up to touch where I had hit her.

"Don't you _ever_ blame the Davises for what happened with Gene. They loved him. You can't possibly imagine what they are still going through."

And with that, I grabbed a surprised Luella's hand, and tugged both her and Madoka away from the lady. We made it to the front door in silence, and Luella pulled me into a tight hug. She stroked my hair in the way that my mother used to.

"Thank you Mai."

"Just promise me one thing." I asked.

"What is it?"

"Don't tell Naru."

And breaking off our hug, Luella smiled at me, and nodded her head. We opened the door, and walked back into the welcoming warmth of the house.

* * *

A/N: Well, I must say that this was a fun chapter to write. I mean, imagine Madoka just slipping and falling. I had to have some laughs in here. GO MAI GO! Somebody got bitched slapped! :3 I'm evil, I know for leaving you guys with a cliff hanger and all. Guess what, another snow day tomorrow guys! And there's a major snow storm moving in Wednesday! So there's another possibility that I'll be out for a whole week! Go snow! Anyways, you guys know the drill. Read and Review por favor. Tomorrow, Mai will be enjoying Christmas with the Davis family! What'll happen now?! Any more slap downs? Stare downs? Dreams? Or more pretzel fights? Tune in and you'll find out! :P I want to give a shout out to all my reviewers: (I'm just going in order by the way you guys last responded, not picking favorites, I swear!) KayKit, lilPinkBlackBunny531, sweetymai90, Ayjah, xCallie'sCharmedx, FoxAlder, FallenRainDrops, Morfanerina, Akemi Akira, Flamegirl5500, Krisaku, Halle78657, Moons-chan, and many others that I can not name as of right now. You guys are the best! Thanks for sticking with me through it all! This must be my longest Author's Note ever, so I'll end it.

Love always,

Jazzy!


	8. Merry Christmas

December

Davis Mansion

8:58 A.M.

I pulled my feet up under me, and held my hot chocolate with both hands, smiling at my new gifts. Luella had gotten me a bright red knitted cardigan. It had roses twirling up the back of it, and a big rose on the hood. It was long, and reached down to my ankles, and a long belt tied it up in the front. Madoka gave me new mitts and a hat to match the cardigan. Martin got me a book about Psychic Researching, in hopes that I too would take an interest in the spiritual world. Lin got me a mug that came with hot chocolate (which was the first present I broke into.) The mug was brown and pink polka dots. And Naru? I smiled to myself again, thinking about the present he had gotten me. A blue leather note book sat in my lap, secured tightly by not only the leather tie that bound it, but a lock as well. The key came on a chain, which I was wearing now. There was a faint pattern of butterflies embroidered on the top of it. I feel in love with it. Naru told me it was better if I had written down any dreams, and all my thoughts into it. He even wrote me a little note inside.

"Mai, Madoka, will you two be willing to help me out in the kitchen?" Luella asked as she finished putting her stuff to one side.

"Yeah. Let me put this up in my room." I said, while standing up.

"Okay, hurry back Mai, and don't try to skip out." Madoka teased, and walked off with Luella while I gathered my new presents up in my arms.

I managed to make it upstairs with ease, and set my stuff down on my neatly made bed. I heard a knock at the door and turned to see Naru standing in the door way. I smiled, and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Hey, thanks for the journal Naru. It's really amazing." I said.

"You're welcome. But I have something else to give you as well."

My smile faded a little bit, and my eyebrows furrowed together. His dark eyes revealed nothing, but a smirk appeared on his face.

"I got a hold of Monk and Ayako. They wanted me to wish you a Merry Christmas, and they also wanted me to tell you something."

His eyes softened up a little, and my heart skipped a beat.

"They knew that you spent your Christmases with your parents, so this year, they visited your parents since you couldn't be there."

I felt my eyes water up, and I almost cried. Naru frowned, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded my head, and wiped my tears away quickly.

"Yeah, just so thankful for friends like you guys."

"MAI! DON'T YOU DARE BE SKIPPING OUT ON COOKING! IF I HAVE TO SUFFER IT, SO DO YOU!" Madoka's voice rang through the mansion.

Naru raised an eyebrow, and shook his head.

"Merry Christmas to you too Madoka." I muttered under my breath, and looked up to see Naru's face extremely close to mine. I felt his hand wander down to my neck, and gingerly, he picked up the key on the chain. My face flushed all kinds of red, probably so red that I'd give a tomato a run for its money.

"Don't loose this key, Mai. It's the only one of it's kind."

And with that he left again. I huffed in frustration.

_He was so close! _I thought angrily to myself. _If only I moved just a bit… No!_ I angrily shook my head as I fought my inner thoughts.

"MAI! I'M GOING TO COME UP THERE IN THREE SECONDS IF YOU DON'T COME OUT NOW!" Madoka yelled again.

I rolled my eyes, and rushed out of the room.

"Coming!"

5:29 P.M.

I glanced around me warily, keeping both Madoka and Luella in my peripheral vision. They were speaking in low voices in English, and I knew with the glances they had shot my way, they were defiantly planning something. There was no doubt about the looks they were flashing each other, and the very sadistic grins they wore on their faces. I sighed, and tried to focus on the fruit salad I was making. I was cutting the bananas up, and I started to think about Naru.

_Isn't it funny how one day I'm in Japan, like nothing was wrong, and that night, I'm in England, knowing everything could be bad or good? Oh well. I didn't expect to spend more than a week here, but it's already been more like two and a half. I can't believe its Christmas. Naru got me such a nice gift. I can't believe it came with a neckla-_

"Ouch!" I yelped, and dropped my knife.

I hadn't noticed that I'd run out of banana, and cut my finger. I quickly put my finger in my mouth, and tried to stop the bleeding.

"Mai! Are you okay?" Luella rushed over to me, and grabbed my hand to pull my finger out of my mouth.

Pouting, I tried to pull my finger back, but Madoka already had the first aid kit ready to go. She guided me to a stool, and sat me down, still holding my finger.

"Okay guys, I'm not dying here!" I fussed as Madoka dug through the first aid kit.

"Damnit. No band-aids on hand." She muttered under her breath.

"Well, that defeats the purpose of a first aid kit, Madoka." I teased.

She stalked out of the kitchen.

"LIN! I NEED A BAND AID!"

"Please Madoka, announce it to England that I need a band aid. I would appreciate that."

Madoka turned on her heels, and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, is Naru channeling you today or what?"

And with that, she turned back around to yell again.

"LIN!"

"There's no need to yell Madoka." A quiet voice spoke up.

Madoka's face brightened up when she saw the Chinese man. He hand another first aid kit in his possession.

"This one better have a band aid in it." I said.

Luella looked down at my finger, and back up to Madoka. Her frown grew

"Hey, if you don't hurry, we might have to amputate this Madoka. It's pretty serious."

I stopped and looked down at my poor finger. Amputate? No way. It was just a little cut that was bleeding everywhere. I frowned and looked up to Luella, who was trying to keep a straight face.

"You lie."

She giggled, and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Yes, I have been known to do that every now and then."

Madoka skipped back to where we sat, and had a band aid ready. She pulled my arm up to her level, and frowned.

"We need to wash it or the band aid won't stick."

And saying that, she turned my stool around to face the sink, turned it on, and forced my hand under the water. Once she was satisfied, she pulled it back out, and dried it off with the towel. I huffed.

"Thank gods this isn't life threatening or I would be dead by now." I said dryly.

"Oh shut up Mai, and quit your pouting."Luella scolded.

Madoka slapped the band aid on with no problem, and smiled brightly.

"See Mai, your finger lives to see another day."

And with that, she was off back to fixing supper.

* * *

8:09P.M.

I pulled my new cardigan close around me, and held my hot chocolate mug with both hands to keep my fingers warm. Snow was lightly falling, and sprinkling my hair with white flakes. I could see my own breath in the cold wintry night, and took a sip of my hot chocolate to get something warm in my throat. I leaned on the rail and looked over the garden again, drifting off to my own thoughts. The wind blew harshly again, and I shivered. Okay, maybe it was too cold out here for me after all.

"What are you doing out here?"

I turned to see Naru standing in the door way between the balcony and my room. I shrugged.

"I like the snow. It helps me think a little."

"You're going to catch a cold."

I turned back to look over the garden, and I felt something fall onto my shoulders. I looked up, and saw Naru placing a blanket around me.

"I don't want you getting sick while you're in my house. That would be just our luck."

I frowned.

"Merry Christmas to you too Naru." I muttered under my breath.

"See that gate?" He asked, as if nothing was said, and pointed out across the garden. I noticed it for the first time and frowned.

"Yeah. Where does it go?"

"Into the forest. The path leads to a lake that Gene and I played at forever ago."

He was right next to me, leaning on the rail, and looking out over the garden as well. We stayed silent, enjoying each other's presence, when Naru spoke again.

"Mother told me about Belinda."

I looked down, and suddenly found my hot cocoa more interesting than what was going to come next.

"What were you thinking?" His voice got a little harder, but his eyes told a different story.

I furrowed my eyebrows together, looking for the right words to explain.

"My parents taught me many things, and one of them was to stand up for your friends."

"But that didn't give you any right-"

I turned on him, and anger flared up inside my chest.

"Do you even know what she said to your mother? To Madoka, or even me?" I searched Naru's face and saw slight shock. "She blamed you guys for the death of Gene. You didn't see the look on your mother's face when she said that, Naru. If you were there, you would have done the same damn thing."

I turned back away from him, and knew that I probably had stepped over the line, but damn it, I was not going to let him berate me because I slapped some idiot. He was silent, and I heard him let out a sigh.

"Thank you, Mai."

I turned to him again, and was a little dazed by his words.

"Oh, and by the way, mother and Madoka want me to force you into going to the New Years ball. I told her no, unless you really want to go?"

He raised an eyebrow, and my face flushed all sorts of red again.

"Uh, no. I can't dance, and you know how clumsy I am."

* * *

A/N: This must be one of my shorter chapters. Sorry guys, I tried getting this up ASAP, but All Region Tryouts are coming, and my band director is riding my butt, my parents are riding my butt, and my sister is riding my butt because I haven't been practicing. So I had to go and practice today. :P I got a lot done though, and here's the next chapter! I know Fallenraindrops, Naru has had many chances to seduce Mai, and he hasn't done it, and he fails as a teenager, but more is to come. :P I promise. I wish, however, that mytruthaboutlife would update soon, stupid people for stealing her ideas! YOU WILL DIE!!!! Okay, off my ranting now, but I wish that she hadn't gone through that. Anyways, I got ALL week off of school. Go snow! As I've said before, I'll update soon, I promise.

Love Always,

Jazzy!


	9. Oh Fudge

December

Davis Mansion

7:53 A.M.

I glared angrily at the pen I was writing with as it slowly died away. Frustrated, I threw it across the room, and crossed my arms.

'_Well.' _I thought angrily to myself as I glanced back down at my first entry. _'It WAS from Naru. At least I finished my entry before it died.'_

I sighed as I looked over my journal, and re read my dream from last night. Naru told me it was better if I write down my dreams, in case if they all are somehow connected.

_December, 28__th_

_This will be my first official entry from me. It's only a few days after Christmas, but I've finally gotten to writing in this. Naru gave it to me. Isn't that unusually nice of him? Ever since he got news about Alex breaking out, he's been a lot nicer, considering all of the things I've been scolded for; like throwing snowballs at him, and sit in the cold. He called me stupid. _

_Anyways, I had a dream last night. It wasn't one of THOSE dreams, but a dream nonetheless. It was strange. It was about Alex and Naru, and they were fighting, using their fists, and PK and all sorts of stuff. It was like they were fighting on glass, because they kept slipping. All I remember was that it was glossy. Whatever it was, it broke, and both of them fell through. I don't know what kind of dream that was, but I hope it doesn't happen. Maybe my imagination is taking off with me._

_Whatever the case may be, it doesn't ease my feelings around Madoka and Luella. Since Christmas, they've keep whispering in English and flashing me these weird looks. I've given up on trying to sort the whole thing out, truthfully. Speaking of which, they'll be calling for me shortly.'_

I paused, and sighed. As if on cue, I heard my name being called from below.

* * *

Missy's Dress Shop

3:39 P.M.

"I am not going to try it on." I said crossly, and crossed my arms angrily.

I glared at the ugly green dress, and my frown grew even more. Honestly, I thought Madoka and Luella would have a better sense of fashion than that.

"But Mai," Madoka whined.

"Why would you not want to try this dress on?!" Luella cried.

I shook my head.

"It's sooo ugly! It shouldn't have even been made in the first place!" I exclaimed.

"Well," Luella said. "Then you pick out something better."

"Why? I'm not going to the ball." I huffed.

Madoka sighed, and shook her head.

"The least you can do is try one on, Mai." My frown grew even more. I'm sure it would even give Naru a run for his money. "Please?" The woman begged.

I sighed again.

"If I do, you won't pester me anymore?"

They both flashed each other a smile.

"Yep! We promise!" They announced together, and suddenly reminded me of twins.

"Fine. I'll go pick one out."

I turned away to look at the dress selection from behind. So many colors. So little time. I took a step down the isle before Madoka stopped me, pulling out a yellow dress with her. Very skanky.

"Look Mai! Here's this one!"

"It's a stripper dress Madoka. Naru would have a heart attack and die." Luella said, and poked her head over my shoulder.

I turned to her, hands on my hip. I spotted a hanger in her possession.

"And what do you have?"

She pulled out a dress with a combination of hot pink and orange. It was extremely poofy on the bottom, and revealing at the top.

"I'm not going as a fairy."

She pouted.

"Fine."

And like that, the two ladies were gone again. I resumed my dress shopping. My hand stopped on a black and white dress when Madoka and Luella appeared again. Madoka held up a brown and purple one, and I couldn't help but show a little disgust.

"It looks like…"

"Road kill." Luella finished for me.

Madoka giggled, and put it on a random hanger.

"Whaddya got Luella?" She asked.

Luella brought a white dress out. It was beautiful, and layered with laces. But I couldn't help but frown again.

"It's a wedding dress, Luella." Madoka said.

She grinned.

"I know! I thought it was beautiful."

"I'm not getting married, Luella."

She faked an exasperated sigh.

"Well, I can only hope that it was going to be my son, but he's not getting on the boat right now. Now I see, neither is Mai. A mother can only dream I guess."

And with that, she twirled away with the dress. My hand gripped on the dress I had, and I pulled it out. The dress was black and white, but mainly white. Where it folded in towards the bottom by the legs, the folds were black. Up at the top was a knot beautifully made with the two colors, and it hung on small straps.

Madoka and Luella appeared at my side again, and smiled.

"I like this one!" Madoka voiced.

"Try it on! Try it on!"

I was grabbed by my arm, and dragged towards the changing room. Luella called out to the lady in charge, and I was instantly thrown in the changing room.

"Hurry up Mai, I wanna see you in the dress!" Madoka called out.

Sighing, I did as I was told.

"Aww! You're sooo cute Mai! I must take a picture of you! Yasuhara's going to love these pics!"

Madoka flashed out the new camera she had gotten from Lin for Christmas, and started taking pictures. Luella stood off to the side, a smug look on her face. I looked in the mirrors surrounding the dressing room, and I couldn't help but smile.

They were right. I looked awesome in the dress. It swirled around my knees, and fitted me perfectly.

"Ah, too bad you're not going to wear it at the ball." Luella sighed.

I shot her a glare.

"I knew it. You dragged me here so I could get a dress to wear at the ball. You knew that once I found a dress, I'd be a little more than willing to go."

Luella giggled behind her hand.

"Yep. And even if you don't decide to go right now, we'll still take the dress."

I shook my head.

"No, you're not buying me the dress, Luella. I don't want to owe you any money. You've already been too kind to me."

She waved her hand in the air.

"Nonsense, you're the daughter I've never had. I should be the one to splurge on you. I can afford it."

I sighed, defeated. It was like arguing with Naru. You stood no chance against winning.

* * *

Davis Mansion- Kitchen

7:36 P.M.

"Okay, keep stirring it Mai and it'll be good." Madoka instructed over my shoulder as I stirred the chocolate with a big wooden spoon.

She stepped back, and went back to her own pot. Who knew that making fudge had a lot of careful steps? I sighed as I began to hear it scorch.

"Madoka! I did it again!" I cried out to her.

The woman appeared at my side again, and took my big pot off the burner. She frowned, and tried to salvage it.

"Okay, let's just put it in the pan, and call it good."

"What are you ladies making now?" Martin asked from the door way.

Luella looked up from her pot, and flashed the boys a smile.

"Fudge! And I'm winning!" She cried happily.

Naru frowned as he took in my somewhat burnt fudge.

"Winning what?"

"A bet, my dear. Who makes the best fudge? Tonight, Mai's been knocked out of competition as she scorched her second batch. Now it leaves me and Luella." Madoka chirped.

"I'm in."

Everything in kitchen grew silent, as our gazes rested on Lin. I bit my bottom lip. This was surprising. Madoka raised and eyebrow.

"Oh, can you make fudge?"

The tall Chinese man entered the kitchen, and took my stove. I stepped out of his way, and sat on the counter to watch.

He pulled out exactly everything I used again, and started up the stove. I glanced at Madoka, but she was too interested in what Lin was doing.

And within five minutes, Lin's fudge was ready. I pulled out a pan, and set it next to the stove. He nodded his head in thanks, and tipped the contents into the pan. He took his wooden spoon, and smoothed out the surface. Luella raised a hand in the air.

"I'm out."

And with that, Madoka glanced back at her fudge. It was still setting a little bit, but the top was rough, as compared to Lin's it was even and smooth. He couldn't help but smirk.

"And does looks count?"

Madoka frowned.

"No, taste does."

He shrugged.

"May the best fudge maker win."

It was minutes before the fudge set, and Naru had already found something else to do. He was gone, probably reading a book. The rest of us stuck around, waiting on the fudge to set.

When it did, Martin and I were dubbed as the judges. I took a piece of Madoka's fudge, and ate it slowly, taking in all of the tastes, debating. I went over to Lin's fudge, and took one bite, and it was decided. That was the richest piece of fudge I'd ever had. I looked over at Martin and raised an eyebrow. He nodded his head, and we made a decision.

"Lin's you're winner."

He smirked at Madoka, whose face dropped in shock.

"What the hell?"

The Chinese man smirked, cut off a piece of fudge for himself, and left with Martin, leaving us in total shock.

* * *

A/N: I don't know why, but I thought I should add in Lin making fudge. It just seemed, I don't know. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! I don't have All Regions. It was canceled because it keeps icing/snowing. The roads are soo bad here. R&R Everyone. We are getting close to the end, unfortunately for some. We'll give it two more chapters, I do believe. And the next chapter will be the best chapter! Will Mai go to the ball after all with Naru? Or will she stay home with Naru? And, the best question of all: Will Alex make a final appearance in this last act? Who's gonna live? Who's gonna die? Who's gonna get laid? Wait, just kidding about the laid part. Lolz. Or am I? o_O You never know... You guys love me and I love you so I'll update as soon as I can! Pinky swear promise!

Love forever,

Jazzy


	10. Gene?

December

Davis Mansion

6:41 P.M.

I sat cross legged on the recliner, a Sudoku puzzle in one hand, and my hot chocolate mug in the other hand. Naru sat across from me, reading a book, yet again. Martin, Luella, Lin and Madoka slipped into the living room on their way out. Both of the men wore a tuxedo, and had a red rose pinned on. Luella wore a white sparkly dress, white earring hung from her ears, and strands of hair fell into her beautiful face. Madoka's pink dress stopped short at her knees, and gold dangled off of her eats and neck. Both of them looked magnificent. And both of them were pouting.

"Mai, Noll, are you guys sure you don't wasn't to go with us?" Madoka asked.

Both of us looked up to the grown ups, and I instantly flashed them a reassuring smile.

"We'll be fine." Naru spoke.

Madoka crinkled her nose, muttered something in English, and then sighed. She was still pouting that her and Luella's plans didn't work.

"Okay."

And with that, she and Lin left Martin and Luella.

"You know, Mai?" Luella sighed as she started in. "It's a real shame that you aren't wearing that lovely dress. If you guys have any second thoughts, the keys to the car are in our room, okay?"

Luella entered the room, and hugged me before kissing my forehead in a motherly fashion. She affectionately ruffled my hair, and went to Naru. She kissed his head, and spoke to him in English. He nodded, and she stalked out of the room.

"Have fun you two!" She called out after her.

* * *

8:39 P.M.

"So," I started again, for the umpteenth time. "How did your parents end up in England? Luella never told me the story."

I stuck a piece of Lin's fudge in my mouth, and closed my eyes. So rich. So moist. So chocolaty. How could he make such amazing fudge? The fire popped and cackled as it consumed the fresh fir wood.

Naru sighed and put his book down.

"Are you having second thoughts?" He snapped.

I frowned.

"Nope. I'm not good at dancing." I admitted.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, and closed his eyes before letting out another sigh of the night.

"Regular dancing, no. They ball room dance at these parties, Mai."

"Oh."

I looked down at my third cup of hot cocoa for the night. I sighed inwardly, and got up. Naru glanced up from his book, and frowned.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to my room. Why?"

A smirk played on his lips.

"I'm your babysitter for the night. As long as you don't do anything reckless, I guess you can go to your room."

I grew angry, and my hands curled into fists.

"Jerk." I muttered, and turned on my heel to go to my room.

I flopped down on my bed, and spotted the black and white dress in my closet. Luella. Maybe I should have gone after all.

'_Nope.' _I thought. _'By now I'd be in the hospital with a cast on my foot.' _

But that dress. The damn dress. It stared back at me, as if to taunt me, challenge me, to put it on. I groaned, and rolled off of the bed, and approached the dress. I stared it down, before I made my decision. Giving in, I grabbed it, and slipped into my closet to change. Once I was in the dress, I realized the closest mirror was in the bathroom.

I slipped out of my closest, and poked my head out in the hall way. When I was sure the coast was clear, I bolted for the bathroom. The door was already open, and I slipped in with ease.

I glanced in the mirror, and quickly adjusted the dress to fit better. Then I got a really better view in the mirror. I pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail, and strands fell into my eyes.

"It's probably a good thing you aren't going tonight, Mai."

I jumped quickly, and turned to face Naru, standing in the door way, arms crossed, and his mysterious blue eyes watching me.

I blushed every shade of red known to man king.

"Naru! Ever heard of knocking?"

Something in his eyes flashed, and I stopped when I realized what he said.

"Wait,"

"Every bachelor out in England would want to dance with you tonight."

I stopped.

"Is that a compliment?"

"I wasn't done. If they danced with you, they'd have broken toes by the end of the first song."

I raised my fists in the air.

"You narcissist jerk!" I yelled.

"Get changed." He said quickly. "We're going on a walk. I don't want you to catch a cold."

He turned, and quickly walked away, probably going to his room. I made a quick escape to my room, and changed.

Naru met me at the door, my jacket in his hand. He was already dressed and ready for the cold. I took my jacket from him, and together, we stepped out into the cold wintry night.

There were light flakes of snow sprinkling the ground. I started walking towards the gates when Naru grabbed my arm. I stopped, and looked at him.

"Let's go to the lake."

I nodded, and he pulled his hand off of my arm. I fell into step with him as we walked through the garden, and went through the small gate.

I pulled my jacket closer to me as the wind blew relentlessly. There was a small path outlined by rocks.

"So, how exactly did you parents get invited to such a party?"

Naru stuck his hands in his pocket, and looked up to the sky.

"They solved cases for the Queen. They were on a case when Gene died. The Queen felt horrible, since they couldn't leave in the middle of the case. Mother befriended her."

Naru walked a few paces ahead of me. I looked down at my feet, and found the soft, fresh snow suddenly amusing. Then I hit something, and fell onto my rear.

"Ouch. Why did you stop?"

I looked up and saw Naru, rooted to the spot, un moving. I saw another pair of black clad legs a few feet in front of us. My view was blocked by Naru, and I shifted to get a better look. My eyes widened, and my jaw dropped. I slowly picked myself up off the ground, shocked.

It was the man in my dreams. The one that guided me to help out in the cases.

"Gene?"

Naru took a step forward towards his doppelganger, but I grabbed his arm.

"It's not him." I whispered softly.

The look alike took a step forwars, and held his arms out wide. Naru placed himself in front of me.

"Noll. Long time, no see." His gentle voice spoke tenderly. "Why don't you come here and greet me?"

Naru took another step forward, unsure.

"Naru,"

He whipped his head back towards me and glared. It wasn't an angry glare.

"Stay here, Mai."

I nodded my head slowly.

'_No way in hell…'_

"You're dead." Naru spoke with more confidence.

The Gene standing before us scoffed.

"I'm obviously not. I'm right here, brother."

Something flashed in Naru's eyes, and I could tell he was angry.

"Get out of here. My brother is dead."

The wind blew relentlessly, and the apparition of Gene was gone in a flash. Something picked up within the wind, and hit Naru, sending him flying. Something that we didn't expect. He landed on his side, and was un moving.

"Naru!" I yelled, and took a step forward.

"Stay back!"

He turned on his stomach, and began to push himself up, when a dark figure walked out of the cover of the trees, and advanced on him.

I stopped, and my heart skipped several beats. He didn't even give Naru a chance before he kicked him hard in the side. I gasped as Alex began to kick him relentlessly.

"STOP IT!" I yelled, and ran forward, ignoring Naru's words.

Alex turned, and smirked before he released another kick. I threw myself at Alex and pushed him out of the way to get to Naru. Tears filled my eyes as I clung to him.

"Come on Naru, get up." I begged as hands began to grab my arms to pull me away from a beaten Naru. "Please. NARU!"

Alex laughed, and turned me to face him. He grabbed my wrists, and held them tight in one hand.

"How?" I asked, shaking.

His face got closer to mine.

"He let his guard down long enough for me to slip in."

He planted a kiss on my lips. I tried to push away, wiggle free, but it was no use. I brought my knee up into his groin. He let go of me while groaning in pain, and I ran for it. But he recovered in no time, and his arms were wrapped around my waist.

"Let. Me. Go!" I yelled, and thrashed about.

I remember something hitting me, then utter darkness.

* * *

A/N: Well, I wanted to end this story differently, but because you guys wanted more, I decide to do this instead. This scene was fun to write. And guess what? I might have another week off again. But I'm sick of it. I'll send my snowstorm ya'lls way. You can have it! Anyways, I also decided to celebrate something. I have over 80 replies! I can't even find the words to describe how giddy I am! THANK YOU!!!

Love always and forever,

Jazzy


	11. Author's Notes: A serious talk

Hey guys, I just wanted to say thank you all for your support. 104 REVEIWS!!! I AM SOOO EXCITED!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!! School has been let back in session, and something has come up. Go back to chapter 2 for a second, and read my author's note. You remember the friend I mentioned? She is in need of me sooo bad. Her dad is dying of cancer. So I don't know how long he has, but he's been sent to St. Louis for therapy, and my friend is staying with us until her mom and dad come home this weekend. So if you are the praying kind, please, pray for her. She doesn't really know how to act about the whole situation, and she really doesn't know all of the details but this: he's dying, and she needs her friends more than ever. I've been tied up with this, All Region practice, FFA, Band and Spanish. I don't know when my next update will be, and I know some of you guys will be really sad. I'll try to do all that I can, but I can't guarantee anything as of right now. You guys are understanding, and I appreciate every single one of my reviews, author and story alerts and favorite author/story 's that I've been receiving. You have no idea how much you guys mean to me. I will try my best though. For you guys.

Love forever,

Jazzy


	12. The Key

December

Davis Mansion

11:30 P.M.

"…iver. Oliver." A familiar voice called over to me.

As I slowly started to come around, my vision blurred, and was splotchy, but it cleared. I groaned, and put a hand to my head.

"He's coming to."

I saw my mother's face come into clear view. She was bent over me, and her eyes were slightly red, as if she had been crying. I started to sit up, and felt her hands grab my arm. Pain shot through my side, and a headache began to form.

"Are you alright?"

Mom grabbed me into a tight hug. I nodded my head in the crook of her arm, and memories began to flash back to me.

"Where's Mai?" I asked, though I probably knew the answer.

I was released, and my mother shifted her position on the bed. I noticed Lin was in the doorway with Madoka, her head buried in his shoulder.

"Son," dad started. He was placed in my desk chair. "We don't know where she is. We found you on the trail, knocked out. What happened?"

I stared down at my sheets, angrily, like it was the sheets to blame, but I knew the fault was all mine.

"Is there anything you need?" Mother asked.

I glanced up at her, contemplating my options. There was something I had wanted, but it would bring fear to my parents, and cause me to do something completely reckless: a gun. But I was going to be more rational than that. I settled with the more appropriate thing at the time.

"Tea and space."

Mother laid a gentle hand on my head, and she took father and Madoka with her to the kitchen. Lin remained in the door way, his arms crossed. I glanced up at him.

"Alex took her." It was no question.

I nodded my head, and he unfolded his arms, and approached me, a hand held out in front of him, palm up. Something glinted in the light off of a chain, and I held out my hand to take it from him. It was the key to Mai's diary.

"I found it next to you."

His piercing eyes studied me carefully as I examined the key, and got lost in my own musings.

"How did it happen?"

I frowned, thinking of the way the bastard had tricked me. No one should go through something like that. It was cold, even for Alex. I clutched the key tight in my hand, and gave it a hard squeeze.

"He made an apparition of Gene. That was all the time he needed to do what he had planned on."

Lin was silent as he studied me more.

"Do you need anything else?"

Mother entered the room again, tea cup in her hand.

"Here you go son."

"Thanks." I murmured, and accepted the tea as she placed a kiss on my head.

"Get some rest, Oliver, you'll need it."

She left me and Lin once again. My mind was racing, and I began to think even harder. Lin knew that I wanted something, and was waiting.

"I need Mai's diary. The key isn't enough to find her."

Lin furrowed his eyebrows.

"No, Naru."

I glared at him, angrily.

"What?"

He took a confident step forward, and I was a little startled.

"I won't let you get yourself killed while you search for her. You're too hurt right now."

I glared at him, and got out of my bed.

"I don't care." I said firmly. "You have no idea what he could be doing to her right now. " I snapped.

"And you could make things worse for her if you just waltzed right in there, weak." He snapped back, equally angry, his eyes un-moving.

I turned away from him. I couldn't sit here all night, letting that bastard doing to her what he wanted to do. I went over to my book case, and pulled off a black book. I flipped through the pages. Nothing. Not a single freaking book in my room would help me. What am I going to do?

I caught my chin in my hand, and started thinking again. How can I save her? Physically, I wasn't in the best shapes ever, but she needed help. Now.

"Did Alex have a van?" I asked Lin.

"I don't know, Naru. If he did, he's probably far from here now."

I folded my arms, and a plan began to form. I squeezed Mai's key in my hand tightly, and I came up with an epiphany.

"I have an idea."

* * *

I shook my head, and put a hand up to it. What a headache! Tires squealed, and I was thrown into the side of the van that Alex held me in. The driver and the passenger were speaking in low voices in English, and they sounded angry. I peeked out of a window, and saw that were in the streets of England still. Had we not left the city already? I furrowed my eyebrows together, and held back a laugh.

"We're lost, aren't we?" I asked.

Alex turned in his seat, and glared at me.

"Now is not the time for your sarcasm." He snapped.

I couldn't help but smirk. Oh yeah. We were lost in England. Kudos to them! The van pulled up to a stop, and I peeked between the two. A frown grew on Alex's face. The van was parked in front of a road block sign, a orange arrow pointed to the left, signaling for the detour.

"Road blocked?"

"Obviously." Jacob replied snottily.

"We need to go straight."

"And obviously, we can't."

"Take the detour."

Jacob sighed, and he followed the detour. The van weaved in and out of the buildings, and suddenly, it came into a clearing. The road wound around hills, but the moonlight glinted off of a lake, frozen over by the below freezing temperatures. I stopped, and recognized its glossy surface. My dream…

The was a sudden jostle of the van, and both of the men cursed.

"Damnit! We hit something sharp. The tire's blown!" Jacob cursed under his breath.

"Pull over."

The van came to a rolling stop, and instantly, both men were out of the van, and went to survey the tire. I took their distraction to my best advantage. I quickly moved back to the double doors in the back, and flung them open. I threw myself out of the back, and ran for it.

"Get her!"

I glanced behind me to see Jacob almost on me. I stopped, and waited for the impact. But it never came. There was a sharp, loud whistle, and white flashes came out of no where, and struck the man. He went flying, and landed far away from me. I felt relieved as both of them glanced around, worried about the sudden attack. The shiki rose in the air again, and struck out at Jacob.

"Alex!" My heart skipped a beat. Naru! He walked out from the protection of the shadows, and Alex turned quickly. "This is done now. Give up, and I'll go nicely on you."

Alex smirked, and I took a step back away from the fight. I knew what was going to happen. A hand landed on my arm, and I about jumped out of my skin, scared. I turned quickly, to see Luella and Madoka wrap me in their tight hugs.

"Mai! Thank Gods you're okay!"

There was a bright flash of light as both of the guys went flying onto the ice. My heart skipped a beat. No. Naru raised his hands together high in the air, and electricity crackled around us. I knew that all too well.

"Naru! Don't!" I yelled as he brought his hands down. A strong flow of electricity went for Alex, and hit him square in the chest. He went flying out into the middle of the ice, and Naru pursued after him. I ripped myself out of their hold, and ran for Naru. I couldn't let him fall. They were both throwing punches and blocking each other's attack. This wasn't going to last long. I could already see Naru faltering in his step. Then there was a sickening crack, as the ice began to split.

"NO!"

Alex fell through the ice, and Naru stumbled back, surprised. He knelt down to help Alex out of the freezing water, but the ice cracked again.

"Grab my hand." I heard Naru command.

Alex grabbed onto his hand, and held on tightly. There was another crack as some of the ice broke off. Naru pulled on his arm, but he was slowly losing Alex.

"Hold on damnit!"

And that was the last thing Alex said before he fell into the depths of the water. Naru tried grabbing a hold of him, but the ice forced him under. I covered my mouth, eyes wide in shock.

Just like that, my nightmare died under a freezing surface.

* * *

A/N: You guys. I don't know what I can to describe the wonderful feelings you guys give me. You wouldn't believe what kind of week I've had! I basically fudged up really bad on All Region (and results don't come in till later!), my two day old filly died today, and my friend has been giving me problems. You guys right now, are the best. You don't pressure me. You understand what I'm going through. Should being a teen cause sooo much stress? Oh well. I'm done with this chapter, and I'll finish up soon. I promise. I want you all to remember that I love each and every one of you! It's just been awful for me! But reading ya'll's reviews, it makes me feel better. And my friend cried when she read about your concern, and she thanks you all for your prayers. Lord knows she needs them. No new news on her dad, but we think he's feeling better. :) I appreciate you guys so much.

Love forever and always,

Jazzy


	13. The End

January

S.P.R Office

8:39 A.M.

I sighed as I put the last folder in place. Everything was back to normal: Naru, calling for his tea. No real cases. The last few had been people trying their luck with us. And Naru was back to his usual, contained and silent self. It was as if I hadn't been to England at all. As much as I hated it, I couldn't help but feel relieved that Alex couldn't hurt me anymore. He was gone. For good. I didn't want it to end with his death, but Naru told me it was probably better that way for everyone. He was too psychotically sick in the mind to be contained. Naru and Lin had performed an exorcism, in case if Alex had stuck around to haunt me. I was assured that I would no longer be bothered by it.

I missed Madoka and Luella with all of my heart. I missed the mansion and the garden too. But I was too happy to be back in Japan. In familiar territory, where everyone spoke Japanese, not English. But still, I missed the two ladies like crazy.

_Luella and Madoka held me in a tight hug at the air port. I didn't want to go. They released me again, and tears formed in their eyes._

"_Now, Mai, you know that you're always welcome here, okay?" Luella said as she cupped my face in her hands before planting a kiss on my forehead._

_I bit my bottom lip. It was like I was saying good bye to my family all over again. But I still had S.P.R._

"_And we're always a phone call away, okay?" Madoka said before giving me another hug. "Thank Gods the worst part of this is over." She sighed._

_I turned to Martin, but was suddenly grabbed into a bear hug. Surprised, I hugged him back. _

"_We'll see each other really soon, Mai. I can feel it. If you need any help on the astral projection, or any advice, I'm only a phone call away. I hope the book helps you."_

"_Thanks."_

_He let me go, and I waved to them before falling back in line with Lin and Naru. I was instantly sad with saying goodbye to them, but I knew something was different than my last goodbye. I would see them again. I could feel it._

I sighed again, and laid my head down on my personal desk. A picture of me, Luella and Madoka sat next to the phone. We were covered from head to toe in chocolate, but we still smiled as someone took out picture. I smiled to myself, but was snapped out of my thoughts when the phone rang.

I jumped quickly, and reached to answer it.

"Hello. Shibuya Research. How may I help you?"

"Yes, I have a slight problem. When can I schedule an appointment?" A nervous, male voice asked over the phone.

"We're ready for you anytime."

It was good to be back in business.

* * *

A/N: DONE! Thanks everyone for your support. I'm going to do something I don't normally do. Post a short chapter. But it seemed fitting. And now, I'm going to give a shout out to every one of my supporters! Reviews are the fuel to my writing. Thank you to : Akemi Akira, crazylittlecheezer, Dark Angel Winry Rockbell, Kikan, christal, Morfanerina, sweetymai90, Flamegirl5500, southern-punk, Ayjah, kittywrite, pockysticks, babyfox87, yellowmoon27, lilBlackPinkBunny531, Kimmiiee, FallenRainDrops, EmeraldStar-goddess, krisaku, kaykit, holmesza, xCallie'sCharmedx, thefairone, FoxAlder, Halle78657 (though I'm not THE best, there's others out there. But thanks, your comment made my entire day), Moons-chan, sunniesmiles, leethefatwolf, little wing less angel, ghost hunt fan, maddie, and all the other people who had added me to their favorite authors list, favorite story lists, and all that other much wonderful stuff. This wouldn't have gotten done without your reviews and encouragement. If you have any questions, ideas, or requests, send me a message, and I'll be more than happy to oblige. This was a lot of fun to write, and really interesting the way it turned out. Truth be told, I hadn't looked far into the story. Everything was made up. ^_^ You guys are freakin' great! I look forward to writing more with your support! If I do anymore Ghost Hunts (which I will mroe than likely) It'll be based off of these incidents.

Love forever and always,

Jazzy McSnazzy


End file.
